Hawkwood the Deserter
Hawkwood the Deserter is a character in Dark Souls III. He is voiced by Blake Ritson, who also voiced Griggs of Vinheim from Dark Souls and Royal Sorcerer Navlaan from Dark Souls II. Description Hawkwood wears the Undead Legion Set with the Chain Helm and wields a Bastard Sword along with his shield. Locations Firelink Shrine *First met sitting on the staircase in front of the shrine's bonfire. If he is not encountered there in subsequent visits, he usually can be found praying at a gravestone located outside, to the right of the shrine and where a Starved Hound attacks. Farron Keep *If the player has collected all three dragon stones (Dragon Torso Stone, Dragon Head Stone and Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone) and has received Hawkwood's Swordgrass from Andre, Hawkwood will appear near the Abyss Watchers bonfire and challenge the player to a duel to the death for the stones. Summons Consumed King's Garden *Hawkwood can be summoned for the Oceiros, the Consumed King boss fight. His sign can be found on the rectangular platform beyond the toxic swamp and will only appear after he has departed from Firelink for good. Archdragon Peak *Hawkwood can be summoned in Archdragon Peak. His sign can be found near the stairs that lead to the Great Belfry bonfire. He doesn't actually fight the boss, instead he will run in the opposite direction towards the altar atop the mountain. Plot Hawkwood is a deserter from Farron's Undead Legion. He decides that he is not fit to fulfill his duty of searching for the Lords of Cinder, so instead takes up residence in Firelink Shrine. Once the player defeats the Abyss Watchers, he will disappear from the shrine. If speaking with Andre or visiting a grave beside the shrine, the player will come in possession of Hawkwood's Shield, which he left behind for the Ashen One. Once the player has acquired the Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone, Andre will give the player Hawkwood's Swordgrass, which contains a message challenging the player to a duel at the mausoleum in Farron Keep, where the Abyss Watchers bonfire is located. If the player defeats Hawkwood, they will acquire the Twinkling Dragon Head Stone. If Hawkwood kills the player, he will take the Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone. The player can reacquire it by killing him. Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Twinkling Dragon Head Stone | Twinkling Dragon Head Stone.png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = Farron Keep |Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone | Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone.png 100px | Guaranteed | res3 = if Hawkwood defeated the player previously }} Dialogue Notes *Teaches the "Collapse" gesture the first time the player talks to him. *Presents the player with a Heavy Gem if talked to after defeating the Crystal Sage in the Road of Sacrifices. *Presents the player with the Farron Ring if talked to after defeating the Abyss Watchers. *Once Hawkwood leaves Firelink for good, his shield can be found at the same gravestone he used to pray at, outside and to the right of the shrine, where a Starved Hound attacks. *Hawkwood can heal up via Estus Flask up to six times throughout the fight. *Hawkwood uses a Bastard Sword during his time at Firelink Shrine, but uses a Farron Greatsword when fought at the mausoleum at Farron Keep. Trivia *Hawkwood's pessimistic nature is reminiscent of the Crestfallen Warrior from Demon's Souls and Dark Souls, and Saulden from Dark Souls II. Gallery IJFATVN.jpg|Promotional screenshot Hawkwood-0.jpg|Close-up Footnotes pl:Dezerter Hawkwood Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms